


Breathe

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, M/M, Promises, Protectiveness, Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: In the middle of the battle against Zirconis, a momentary lapse in concentration costs Laxus dearly and the resulting loss leaves him unable to breathe. Set during the GMGs, pre and post time-skip.





	Breathe

   Laxus bared his teeth in a snarl as he glared up at the Dragon towering above them, hands clenching at his sides as he took in the mocking expression on its face, lightning crackling around him as he took a step forward. The fear that he’d felt when they’d realised what was coming out of the gate had long since disappeared, replaced by fury and determination, although he couldn’t completely bury the memory of what had happened the last time they had faced a Dragon. How close they had come to losing everything. Still there was no time to dwell on that as he watched Wendy and Mira narrowly avoid another attack from the Jade Dragon, aware of his teammates launching their own attack from the side, only for it to be brushed aside without the slightest hint of difficulty _. Just how strong is this one?_ It had been bad enough with the Flame Dragon, but at least then he’d been able to brush it off because of their powers being a bad match up, but now he didn’t even have that reassurance.

   Straightening he immediately launched his own attack as he saw Zirconis’s head turning towards Freed and the others. _I won’t let you hurt them…_ He’d known from the start that there was little to no chance that they were all going to get through a battle like this without casualties, but he was fiercely determined that it wasn’t going to be any of them, that it wasn’t going to be Freed. Blue eyes narrowing as he glanced across at his mate who’d fallen back for a moment to regroup, taking in the damage that Freed had already taken, aware that it could still get much worse. _I can’t lose him_. The spark of terror that thought ignited added strength to his lightning, and the corner of his lip quirked up in a triumphant smirk as the beast staggered slightly under the force of it, aided by Wendy who’d sprang forward to support him a surprisingly fierce expression on her face. Rallying he launched another attack, knowing that they couldn’t afford to falter for even a moment, although he promptly tensed as the Dragon’s tail lashed out and came terrifyingly close to Freed and the others.

“Get back!” He roared, wishing that he could just tell them to stay out of this. That he could tell them that this was a fight for the Dragon-slayers, but he knew that there was no way they would listen to him, not least because the rest of their guild-mates were currently fighting across the city. But he knew that they would never agree to stray from his side regardless of what was happening elsewhere, and for the first time he found himself hating their devotion. Hating Freed’s devotion, as he knew that whilst the other two might be brought around to see reason there was no way that Freed would be swayed. _Stubborn idiot_ …Fond affection broke through his fear and irritation, knowing that the swordsman would say the same thing about him if he knew what the Dragon-slayer was thinking about right now.

“Laxus!” The frantic shout startled him out of his thoughts, seconds before something heavy collided with him, and he was forced aside just as Zirconis’s leg crashed into the space where he had been stood only a moment before. He grunted as he landed heavily on his front, grimacing at the taste of copper that flooded his mouth from the collision and it took him several minutes to register the odd silence that had fallen around him. And longer still to notice the heavy weight he could feel resting against his back and a chill immediately settled over him. _It couldn’t be…it isn’t…please…_ He had never begged for anything before, but as he slowly inched himself up onto shaking arms he found himself uttering a litany of pleading words.

_Please…_

   It took more strength than he’d ever thought possible to carefully turn himself round, his heart already hammering in his chest, the world around him vanishing completely as his eyes landed on the familiar figure lying against him _. No_ …Freed lay face down across his legs, limbs akimbo from where he’d thrown himself at the Dragon-slayer and his hair splayed around his face, providing a sharp contrast against the crimson that was spreading around him. _No_ …There was a cold numbness settling over Laxus’ shoulders as he forced his eyes lower, nausea welling as he took in the deep gash that stretched diagonally down the length of the swordsman’s back. He tried to scream for Wendy, but the words wouldn’t come and a detached part of himself knew that was because he knew that this wasn’t a wound that she could heal. That it wasn’t the type of injury a person could come back from. _I did this_ …He had known how dangerous the situation was, and yet he had allowed himself to become distracted. He had put the others in danger, he had put his mate in danger and it was Freed that was paying the price.

_Freed…_

   Swallowing hard he reached out with trembling hands, hesitating for a moment before allowing himself to touch the swordsman, afraid of causing more injury even as a small voice whispered that it wouldn’t matter. Coldly informing that it was already too late. Angrily pushing that thought away he turned Freed over with gentle hands, pulling the still figure into his lap, not caring that the younger man’s blood was now soaking into his clothes. _Freed_ …Some of the numbness started to fade as he took in the calm, accepting expression on the Rune mage’s face, completely at odds with the grime from their battle marring the pale skin, and the small trail of blood on his chin.

“Freed…no…” He mumbled desperately staring at the Rune mage’s still features with growing panic and horror, his hands shakily wildly as he pulled Freed closer against himself, frantically fumbling for a pulse as he realised that he couldn’t see his partner’s chest rising and falling. Nothing _…Why can’t I feel anything?_ There was no pulse beneath his searching fingers, no warm breath against the hand he held over Freed’s mouth and an anguished noise slipped free as something inside him shattered beyond repair, a solitary tear escaping as a single, overwhelming thought began to take shape in his mind.

_Freed…Freed is gone…_

   The second that realization broke through his shock he crumpled forwards, feeling as though all the air had been sucked out of the world around him. _Freed_ …There was a darkness in his chest as he stared blank-eyed as the younger man, his entire body beginning to shake as he trembled the broken form of his best friend…his lover. His mate.  He was vaguely aware of the others shouting their names, of Evergreen and Bickslow rushing towards them even as they cried out their own denials, but he couldn’t find the words to respond. His voice was trapped, buried somewhere deep in the hole that had formed in his chest. _Freed_ … He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t cry, couldn’t think past the pain in his heart, and as their teammates dropped down beside him, he tightened his hold protectively on the precious bundle in his arms to stop them from taking him away. _Freed_ … He wanted to scream his anguish to the heavens, to make the whole world feel the pain burning in his chest, but nothing would come out…

_It wasn’t meant to end like this…_

*****

   It was only later when the battle was over, the Dragons finally forced back into the time they’d come from and they’d managed to find a room in one of the few inns that had survived, that Laxus found himself able to breathe again .He was laid on the bed, Freed cuddled against him with the Dragon-slayer’s head resting above his heart. He still didn’t completely understand what had happened, and how they’d known to avoid that attack and to be honest he couldn’t bring himself to care. The only thing he cared about was that the Rune mage was here in his arms, alive and whole and that in a few days they would be on their way home again and all of this would be little more than a bad memory. Only he didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget what had happened, or the emptiness that had engulfed him when he’d realised that Freed was gone. The pain that had come from knowing that Freed had sacrificed himself to protect him, and he could feel his breath stuttering again and he squeezed eyes shut as he whispered with more than a hint of desperation.

“Don’t ever do that again…”

“Laxus…” Freed whispered and reluctantly he opened his eyes once more as he felt cautious fingers brushing against his cheek, and he found himself staring directly into his mate’s eyes and for a long moment they just stared at one another.

“I can’t….” Laxus choked out leaning into the lingering touch on his face, needing the contact even as he tightened his hold on the younger man, surprised that Freed wasn’t protesting as he was sure that he was clinging too tightly. Shuddering at the thought of having to let go he buried his face against Freed as he added softly. “I can’t go through that again, so promise me… promise that you will never sacrifice yourself for me.” He’d much rather face his own death a thousand times over, than even face the prospect of losing Freed again, let alone the reality of losing him again. “Please…”

“I’m sorry,” Freed replied, sounding conflicted and when Laxus pulled back there was pain and guilt in the turquoise eyes that met his gaze, and he instinctively opened his mouth to try and comfort him only to be brought up short by the swordsman’s next words. “I can’t promise that…”

“Freed…”

“Laxus,” Freed cut across him, suddenly moving until he was straddling the Dragon-slayer and Laxus found himself unable to say anything as he stared up at his partner, not sure what to make of the storm of emotions he could see building in Freed’s face. “I feel the same. W-when I saw you standing there about to be hit, I moved before I even realised what I was doing.”

“But…” Laxus trailed off as the swordsman laid a gentle finger across his lips.

“Can you tell me honestly that you wouldn’t have done the same?” Freed demanded, and the Dragon-slayer blinked. _Yes_! He wanted to shout because he knew then he might be able to stop the other man from ever trying to sacrifice himself again, but he couldn’t force the lie past his lips, knowing that he would do anything in his power to protect Freed…even if doing so cost him his life. His face twisted as he admitted as much to himself and Freed’s lips curled up in a bittersweet smile and he pulled his finger away, and Laxus scowled at the loss of contact before taking the opportunity to try and protest regardless of the truth.

“That’s different…”

“Why?”

 _Because it’s you. Because I can’t breathe when you’re gone_ … Laxus thought desperately, but he couldn’t bring himself to say that aloud, feeling the darkness that had swept over him in the moment that he had lost Freed rising up once more. _He’s still here_ , he reminded himself desperately as he fought the darkness back, reaching up to clutch one of Freed’s hands in both of his, fingers curling until he could feel the pulse in the slender wrist and he felt his chest easing slightly at the sensation.

_He's alive..._

“I love you.” Freed’s voice was barely above a whisper, yet it sounded deafening to Laxus, his heart pounding as it always did when Freed said those words. It had taken months before the younger man had felt confident enough to say then, and the Lightning mage doubted he would ever grow tired of hearing them, and yet today they seemed to carry even more meaning and he blinked back sudden tears. “I would have given anything to protect you even before we became more than friends, do you think I can change that now?” Laxus blinked at the question, but he knew that he couldn’t argue against it as he had been the same. Even back in the days when he’d thought that having a team, especially with his grandfather’s request for Freed to be his bodyguard, was little more than a nuisance he had been protective of the trio, and particularly the quiet, green-haired teen that had trailed after him without question.

“No…” Laxus admitted his voice rough as he fought against the moisture in his eyes, reluctant to show that much weakness even in front of Freed, although from the knowing look in the other’s eyes the swordsman wasn’t fooled. _Damn you Freed_. “At least…At least promise me that you’ll be more careful?” He begged, wanting to protest that it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough considering the danger that Fairy Tail seemed to stumble upon on a frequent basis, but he knew from the stubborn set to his lover’s face that it was probably the best he could hope for _. I’ll just make sure that he never gets the chance to make that kind of sacrifice again. I’ll become so strong_ _that I’ll be able to protect you._

“Alright…as long as you promise the same.”

“Deal,” Laxus said at once, praying that his thoughts from a moment ago hadn’t been written across his face. However, from the way Freed’s face relaxed at his promise it was clear that the younger was happy to accept his words. Holding back a sigh of relief, he instead sat up just enough to press his lips against Freed’s, not their usual heated exchange but a gentle meeting of the lips, filled with relief and promises and Freed melted back against his chest. Laxus’ eyes were soft as he pulled back, wrapping his arms around his mate as he added sternly. “Sealed with a kiss, so don’t you dare forget that promise.”

“I won’t,” Freed promised, but then a small smirk slipped free as he tilted his head up to peer at the Dragon-slayer, adding with faux innocence. “Although you might need to remind me again.” With a soft growl Laxus tilted his head and caught Freed in another, stronger kiss, finally feeling the world finish righting itself and he deepened the kiss as he realised that he could breathe freely once more.

_I love you. I promise that I will make it so that you never have to protect me again._


End file.
